Apple White
Apple |Geschlecht = weiblich |Zugehörigkeit= Royal |Geburtstag = 16 Mai |Magiestatus = Wenn Sie singt wollen alle Jungen ihr helfen und sie retten. |Nationalität = Ever After Land |Geburtstag = 13. Mai |Schöpfer = Shannon Hale |Haarfarbe = blond |Augenfarbe = blau |Beruf/Hobby = Königlicher Schülerrat , anderen Helfen. |Apple= ist das tollste Mädchen |Eltern = Snow White (Schneewittchen), König White |Geschwister =0 |Zimmergenossin= Raven Queen |ABF= Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes |Andere Verwandte = 0 |Freunde = Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Daring Charming, Raven Queen |Feinde = Rebells |Haustiere = Gala ein Schneefuchs |Erster Auftritt = erste folge |Bild= Persönlichkeit Apple White ist an der Ever After High sehr beliebt. Sie hat sehr viel Selbstvertrauen und sie ist immer nett zu den anderen. Und als Anführerin der Royals ist ihr Schicksal sehr wichtig. Denn sie soll später einmal über das gesamte Königreich regieren. Sie ist freundlich und wird eines Tages eine besonders gute Königin. Geburtstag Apple White veranstaltet an ihrem Geburtstag einen Backwettbewerb und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als von Raven Queen vergiftet zu werden. Sie hat am 13. Mai 1801 Geburtstag. Und ist 15 Jahre alt . Beziehungen Apple will sich selbst nicht gestehen das sie doch ein bisschen in Daring Charming verliebt ist Familie Apples Mutter ist Schneewittchen Snow White. Und ihr Vater Ist König White. Freunde Ihre beste Freundin ist Briar Beauty, aber sie ist auch sehr gut mit Ashllyn Ella und Blondie Lockes befreundet, Briar und Blondie sind Apples ABMF. Raven Queen steht ihr ebenfalls sehr nah. Apple teilt sich ihr Gemach mit Raven. Die beiden sind mit der Zeit sehr gute Freunde geworden. Und sie ist bei allen beliebt, aber am meisten bei den Royals und Tieren Tiere Apple hat ein sehr nahes Verhältnis zu Tieren. Für diese singt sie auch oft. Ihr eigenes Haustier heißt Gala und ist ein Schneefuchs. Seit neusten besitzt Apple auch einen Drachen . Schöpfer: Shannon Hale, Mattel und viele liebe Leute Aussehen Apple ist ein sehr hübsches und begabtes Mädchen. Sie hat blonde Locken, ihre Augen haben einen Königliches Blau. Apple ist schlank und unglaublich schön. Ihre Haut ist schneeweiß, in den Büchern von Shannon Hale wird oftmals gesagt das Apple noch schöner sei als ihre Mutter. Normales Outfit Apple trägt ein Kleid in den Farben Rot, Weiß und Gold. Dazu ein paar High heels in der Farbe rot, mit Goldenen Kreolen als Verschluss, und eine schwarze Netz Strumpfhose. In der Ever After High In der Ever After High gehört Apple zu den Royals, die ihre Geschichte so haben wollen wie sie ist und sie nicht neu schreiben. Apple ist die Anführerin der Royals und das beliebteste Mädchen ab der Ever after high. Sie ist sehr besorgt darüber, das die Feindin ihrer Geschichte, Raven Queen, Tochter der bösen Königin, nicht Böse sein will und darum auch nicht schwört in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten.Wenn Raven sie nicht vergiftet, was wird dann mit ihrer Geschichte passieren? Wird sie verschwinden wie alle anderen, die nichtgeschworen haben in die Fußstapfen ihrer Eltern zu treten? [[Datei:Image.jpg|thumb|Appel White Gerburtstag 13 Mai Lieblingsfach Königreich- Management Ätzendes Schulfach. Kochen BFFs Biar Beauty Blondie Locks ]thumb|Apple mit ca: 13 Jahrenthumb|Appel White, Biar Beauty, Blondie Locksthumb|Appel und Daring